Medabots 4ever
by RafealxPhoenix
Summary: This second season takes place during the World Robattling Series. And the 10 days of Darkness. Since I lost my original files for this season, I decided to just briefly summerize the key points to make my life less impossible.
1. Introduction

**''DURING THE PAST 2 YEARS IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL, YOUNG RAFAEL FELIX HAS MATURED QUITE A BIT (well not really) AND MOVED UP TO FAITH NORTH MIDDLE SCHOOL. HIS ROBATTLES ALONG WITH HIS MEDABOT METABEE HAVE FACED MANY OPPONENTS AND NOW THAT RAFAEL IS OVER 12 YEARS OLD, HE CAN FINALLY COMPETE IN THE WORLD MEDABOT CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT HELD EVERY 8 YEARS. HE AND METABEE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT SINCE THE FIRST DAY THEY BECAME FRIENDS. SINCE THE FIRST DAY AS A 7TH GRADER, HE HAS ALREADY WON ALMOST EVERY MATCH HE HAS BEEN IN. EVERYONE HAS BEEN AMAZED WITH THIS ROOKIE SINCE HE BECAME THE 3RD RANKED BEST MEDAFIGHTER IN THE UNITED STATES. PHANTOM X AND THE SEMI-RETIRED ROBOS ARE STILL AFTER METABEE'S MEDAL. BUT REGARDLESS, RAFAEL AND METABEE SET FORWARD TO LOOK UP TO THE WORLD TOURNAMENT AND CLAIM TO BECOME THE WORLD CHAMPIONS! AND THEY WILL NOT GIVE UP UNTIL THEY ACCOMPLISH THEIR GOAL. ''  
**


	2. Plot

In this season, after Rafael has graduated from Heard Elementary school, he moved on to Faith North Montessori middle school. There, he has met many allies such as Alec Terrel, Anthony Bright, and Chris Graves. He's also met a new girl friend named Samantha (Sam) Evangelista after he and Enrica went on their separate ways. His new best friend Alec, later on Chris, is replaced after Justin and his old friends went to different schools. His new teacher, Mrs. Shayne Sotelo and her assistant Mr. Estrada have already taken a liking toward Rafael and Meta-Bee because of their "sparky" attitudes.

**7****th**** grade year**

Throughout their 7th grade year, Rafael's robattling skills have risen to the top and Meta-Bee trains to successfully master the medaforce. Along that year, old enemies from the last series like Phantom X and the Rubber-Robos are still after Meta-Bee's medal since they witnessed what it can do. Phantom X has come many times close to stealing Meta-Bee's medal but failed to do so thanks to the support of Rafael's new friends. The Rubber-Robos have also come close to stealing his medal, but just like Phantom X, they all failed thanks to the power of team work. In this year, he becomes stronger, always taking on new comers, and always crushing every competitor that he sees to face. Due to their hard work and proud skills, they qualify by coming the 3th best medafighter in the U.S. allowing them to enter the World Robattle Series that happens every 8 years.

**8****th**** grade year**

This year marks Rafael's quest into the World Championship series. After all his eight grade buddies all leave for high school, he continues on training to defeat every opponent he can. Every decade when the world tournament is held, the top 3 medafighters from each country team up to face 3 more medafighters from all the other teams like Team Japan, Team Kenya, Team Australia, Team France, Team Mexico, Team USA, etc. He teams up with Will, the second best medafighter in the US, and the #1 medafighter ??? (his name is never revealed in the season, although his name may suspect to be Lance and his medabot Belzelga)

**Tournament battles**

During the fights, Team USA faces Mexico and France and makes it to the semi finals to face Team Kenya. Their battle with Team Kenya was their toughest brawl until they faced Team Japan in the finals. When Team USA made it to the final round of the tournament, ?Lance? mysteriously vanished before the final round and was never heard from again.(it is predicted that the night before the final robattle, he was found unconscience in his hotel room by one of the employees. He may have been suspected drugged and had a history of breathing problems. His medabot's medal was robbed by a couple of medabot hijackers. The Robos weren't smart enough to get away with something like that so they can't be tried.) Seeing how they were out numbered, they needed a third party addition in order to compete, whereas they forfeit the entire round should they can't find a replacement. Yubel volunteered to join the battle despite her injured battery from the last season but she didn't want to see her friends throw away the championship over a minor inconvenience. Team USA was:

Rafael Felix (the new leader of the team) with Meta-Bee

Will Freer (second in command) with Sumilidon

and Yubel with no medafighter to aide her.

Team Japan was:

Cynthia (world champion and leader of her team) with Arcbeetle

Raul with Mega Emperor

and Alphonso with Robo-Emperor

In the beginning of the battle, Meta-Bee and Sumilidon were getting their butts handed to them by the mighty emperor medabots. No matter how many bullets or claw slashes they've endured, they were still getting the best of Meta-Bee and Sumilidon. It was Yubel who ultimately used her psychic powers to manipulate the emperor medabots into turning on each other, leaving Arcbeetle to fend for himself. Cynthia nor Arcbeetle however didn't take it as a threat, but more like a mere challenge. Using his incredible speed, Arcbeetle quickly made short work of all three of Team USA's medabots. Sumilidon tried to match his speed with Arcbeetle's but was over powered by Arcbeetle and was brutally injured. Yubel tried to use her telekinesis power but Arcbeetle used his disruptor ability to negate any more common maneuvers that Yubel could try and use against him. Arcbeetle shot his fire balls at Yubel, critically damaging her battery and ending her performance in the robattle. Meta-Bee tried to utilized his hand-to-hand combat with Arcbeetle but once again it was Arcbeetle's supreme strength that out powered him and sent him flying toward the stadium walls, instantly malfunctioning his right arm. Sumilidon tried to used his shadow sword to slash Arcbeetle to pieces, but that moment, Arcbeetle unleashed his most powerful attack, the Prominence, and blasted Sumilidon out of the robattle as his medal ejected out. With Sumilidon out of commission and Yubel's strength quickly fading, it was left between Meta-Bee and Arcbeetle. Both medabots gave it all they had, but Arcbeetle proved victorious in their battle and made short work of Meta-Bee. Even when Meta-Bee launched his rockets, they still didn't even leave a dent in Arcbeetle's armor. Meta-Bee had enough and tapped into the power of the medaforce. Arcbeetle with the ability to access the medaforce also tapped into it. They both unleashed their strongest attack and shook the entire arena. When the smoke clear, both Arcbeetle and Metabee still had the heart and courage to regain their balance and fight until the last medabot remained standing. Meta-Bee charged toward Arcbeetle and body locked him. Arcbeetle, barely able to aim the Prominence, fired it at Meta-Bee, burning the left side of his face, revealing his left yellow tinpet eye and a little bit of the tinpet's mouth piece. Pamela's Peppercat was the first medabot to feel her medal increase temperature not long before all the medabots in the stadium and around the world felt it too. Yubel, begging Meta-Bee to withdraw from the match to prevent the world from entering its second apocalypse, Meta-Bee being his stubborn self as usual refused to quit until he was named champion. Both medabots summoned the medaforce one more time against each other and that was that.

**10 Days of Darkness....**

After both Meta-Bee and Arcbeetle's medals strained, their energy power caused all the medabots in the world to go on a raging rampage for days.. Many people were severely injured or wounded by all the destruction. It's up to Rafael and the gang to free their medabot pals before any of them get hurt or worse—killed. When Rafael abandons his friends to go search for Meta-Bee on his own, Cynthia follows him to make sure he stays in once piece. As soon as Rafael runs to his medabot, he is excited to see him, Meta-Bee on the other hand didn't look real friendly. When Meta-Bee tries to kill Rafael, Cynthia manages to save him using her mixed martial arts she learned in Japan on her tour 2 years ago. Cynthia, unsuccessfully managing to fend off Meta-Bee, Yubel comes to her aide and saves her as Yubel's medal was unaffected by the 10 days of darkness due to the negative energy her powercules possess. Rafael hugs onto Meta-Bee tightly, pleading him to stop all the destruction and to become his friend. Meta-Bee snaps out his mental-state and agrees to help his friends stop all the medabots before any more innocent civilians. Surprisingly, Phantom X and the Rubber Robos unite as one in the attempt of saving their selves to live to raise hell another day. When they run into the semi-retired Dr. Aki, he explains to them that the only way to reverse the effect of the 10 days of darkness was by destroying Meta-Bee and Arcbeetle's medals as the cause of the whole incident. Rafael immediately refused but Meta-Bee insisted it happen, in order to save the world, even at the cost of sacrificing himself. Yubel persuades Meta-Bee to transfer his infected powercules onto her, since she claims that her life would've been cut short anyway and that she'll never have find the medafighter of her dreams as her partner. As Yubel has absorbed Meta-Bee's powercules, she then begins to feel the side effects and becomes instantly weak. With time passing, her medal would soon give out of power, ending the 10 days of darkness. With that done, the only remaining medabot that couldn't be healed was Cynthia's Arcbeetle. Meta-Bee knew what he had to do and decided to fight alone with Arcbeetle in order to ensure everyone made it out of the crashing stadium so nobody would perish. Cynthia desperately trying to regain control couldn't do it as Arcbeetle was plowing Meta-Bee pretty hard. Surprisingly, Mr. Referee was actually stupid enough to declare a robattle for the Cynthia's championship crown in the middle of this midlife crisis between the two medabots but hey, he was gonna retire anyway; might as well referee one last match. Arcbeetle was too powerful for Meta-Bee to handle, and just as Arcbeetle was about to finish Meta-Bee with Prominence, Meta-Bee, with his last breath, cuffed both his fists together and shoved Arcbeetle right in the gut, causing him to fire his Prominence toward the roof, causing the stadium to fall apart faster....


	3. The End

Thanks to that final blow, Arcbeetle snapped out of his trance. Everyone began to run for the exit. Yubel, still weaken from the robattle, fell on her knees in pain. Rafael noticed.

"Yubel!"

"Just...leave me. Go!" Rafael couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Come on Rafael!" said Cynthia. "This place is going to cave in!"

"You guys get out of here," he said. "I'll catch up with you."

"Well you better hurry." She, Arcbeetle, and Meta-Bee ran up the stairs and ran out. Rafael helped Yubel walk up the soon to break stairs.

"Why...why are you helping me?" she asked weakly.

"I'm not going to leave you here to die," he said. "It's a medafighter thing, even if you aren't my medabot."

Yubel looked at him with gratitude. _He's risking his life to save mine. My search is finally over. He is the legendary medafighter I hoped for. But we'll both die if that roof collapses. I know what I must do to save us both. _Her body began to glow. Yubel chanted a spell in her mind. _Spirits rest upon those chosen, shall not meet the same fate as those who perish, I now fuse my soul with the chosen medafighter, in an effort to forever retain unlimited essence. _An invisible white plasma shot out of Yubel's chest and it went in Rafael's chest. He startled and stared in space for a short moment. Yubel's body gave up and functioned. Yubel's medal ejected and the soulless medal shattered.

"Yubel!" Rafael was concerned. Suddenly the roof collapsed and fell down.

"Ah!" Rafael and the empty medabot fell down with the stairs and were buried by all the roof pieces and broken walls. Everybody was outside the arena. Fire fighters arrived at the scene to put out the fire.

"Everyone made it out," said a fire fighter.

"Wait!" said Samantha. "Rafael never came out!" She started to run towards the arena.

"Samantha!" cried Mr. Estrada. "It's too dangerous to go in there!"

"Maybe Rafi got out?" hoped Mrs. Sotelo.

"I hope so."

"Rafael..." started Cynthia.

Meta-Bee looked paranoid. "RAFAEL!" he screamed at the top of his metal lungs. The fire fighters were still putting out the fire...


	4. Epilogue

It was late at night. Everyone else was at the hotel. Meta-Bee was outside the little balcony, looking up at the stars thinking about his medafighter but more, his best friend.

_I miss you pal,_ he thought sadly. He then noticed the broken robattle arena from the hotel shining bright colorful rainbow lights into the sky. Meta-Bee wondered what those lights were, until he thought of Rafael. He jumped off the balcony and landed in the bushes. And then he started running toward the arena. When he got there, the lights stop flashing. Meta-Bee looked around, and then saw what made him the happiest medabot in the world. Standing in the middle around all the crumpled boulders and roof tops, there stood Rafael facing his back to Meta-Bee. Rafael appeared fine, although he now looked a bit different. He was a bit taller and more fit and lean, his hair was still short, only his spiky bangs were now about 2-5 inches longer. And his eyes weren't wide like a little kid's anymore, they were now a more rectangular shape like an older person's.

"Rafael!" yelled Meta-Bee.

Rafael turned around. "Meta-Bee," he said. His voice was now lower. "We're having soft tacos for dinner tonight right?" He then smiled.

Meta-Bee was crying with joy. "Rafael!" He ran to hug his medafighter.

''END OF SEASON 2''


	5. Summer 2007

**RAFAEL, A FEW MONTHS FROM BECOMING A FRESHMAN AT METRO TECH HIGH SCHOOL, HAS TO DEAL WITH THE SPECIAL ORIENTATION-----SUMMER SCHOOL. NOW I KNOW THAT RAFAEL DOESNT THINK ITS A BIG DEAL BUT IT CAN GET PRETTY SERIOUS.(DUE TO THE FACT THAT HE MISSED WILLY'S BIRTHDAY PARTY.) BUT OTHER THAN THAT, HE MANAGED TO FINISH IT ALL AND EARN HIMSELF HALF A CREDIT. LUCKILY HE HAD META-BEE ALONG WITH HIM SO HE WOULDNT BE BORED AND WOULDNT HAVE TO SUFFER THAT MUCH DURING SUMMER SCHOOL. BUT HE FINSHED IT ALL WITH A PASSING GRADE, AND NOW THAT HE HAS COMPLETED IT, ITS ROBATTLE TIME!!!**

*Rafael and Metabee were walking around bored with pretty much nothing to do luckily they ran into Carlos, a friend that Rafael knew since hes was a little kid.*

"Carlos," said Rafael, with his unusual new deep voice. "Haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah same here man," said Carlos.

"So have you improved yourself as a medafighter?" Rafael asked him.

"No man," he replied. "I think its hopeless."

"Why?"

"Cuz man," Carlos said. "My medabot Nin-Ninja doesn't seem to be getting stronger."

*MEDABOT STATS*

Nin-Ninja Specialty, Ninja sword.

"Well maybe I can train your pathetic excuse of a medabot, you know, toughen it up," suggested Meta-Bee.

"Metabee!" said Rafael.

"Whoa, for real?" said Carlos.

"I don't know dude."

"Come on man," said Carlos. "After all, you're like the best medafighter everyone knows."

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh," sighed Rafael, enjoying that moment.

"So will you do it?"

"Ah―well sure I guess," surrendered Rafael. "Its better than doing nothing."

"Great man! C'mon over tomorrow at 3." Carlos just leaves all happy. So the next day, Rafael and Metabee arrive to Carlos's house there to meet Maria.

"Oh hey Junior," she said.

"Hey Maria," greeted Rafael politely. "Why are you up so early? It's not even 10 yet."

"My boyfriend is coming over."

"Oh really?"

Maria grinning, "Your not jealous are you?"

"Jealous?" scoffed Rafael. "You're a year older than me."

"Uh huh. Whaaaaatever." Even though Maria was older than Rafael, she still considered him cute.

"C'mon man," Carlos was growing impatiently. "Lets go." Then Maria's boyfriend Lawrence comes over. They both go into Maria's room together.

"Hey Carlos, isn't Maria not supposed to be in the room with her boyfriend alone together?" asked Rafael.

"Yeah, you're right. Lets go stop them!" Rafael just shrugged. Lately, he wasn't in the mood to have fun like his old self. But he couldn't pass Maria getting busted so he went anyway. Rafael and Carlos and Meta-Bee just barge in and catches Maria wearing pajamas.

"PJ's???" said Rafael. "This doesn't surprise me."

"Yeah Maria," said Carlos. "I'm telling mom."

"If you do―but if we did do something, and my mom found out, then she would never let me see him again," protested Maria. "And I will be f-ing pissed."

"I guess you should have thought of that before you two were in the same room together," said Rafael.

"Junior―"

"Wait a minute," said Lawrence. "This kid looks familiar. Rafael? Aren't you Rafael Felix the world champion?"

"Well I don't mean to brag but―"

"Hahahaha!" Lawrence burst out laughing. "This kid right here? This dweeb?"

"Hey, if you got something to say, then―"

"And this old KBT medabot is believed to be the second powerful medabot in the world?"

"What's it to you?" Meta-Bee was growing angry.

"Hahahaha! That thing is pathetic!! Its even wimpier than a ladybug trying to lift weights!" Lawrence roared with laughter.

"Okay, its one thing to insult me, but you making fun of Meta-Bee, thats going to damn far," scowled Rafael.

"Yeah Lawrence you should really stop―" started Maria.

"C'mon kid! I'll robattle you right now!" pressured Lawrence. "I'll embarrass you in front of my girl."

"C'mon dude," said Carlos. "Just ignore him. He's not worth it."

"No," Rafael declined. "He made fun of my medabot and so now he's going down."

"Oh no," thought Maria.

***EVERYONE GOES OUTSIDE TO WATCH THE ROBATTLE***

"C'mon baby. Think about this again. Don't do this," Maria tried to convince Lawrence.

"Aw, is the second best medafighter scared?" teased Lawrence.

"The only thing scary is entering the bathroom and catching your mother trying to shave her legs near the toilet. Of course I'm not afraid of you."

"Well then get ready to enter a world of pain! 'Cause after I defeat you, then I will be come the second greatest medafighter in the world!!" shouted Lawrence in triumphant.

"Oh yeah, right," said Rafael, unimpressed.

Lawrence pulls out a deck of cards and places it into his medadisk.

"Huh?" Rafael didn't know what Lawrence was doing.

"Hmm what? You've never seen a medadisk or medacards?" asked Lawrence.

"No, I've never even heard about them," answered Rafael.

"Well then this should be an easy victory! Transport medabot!"

Lawrence's medabot is being transported.

*MEDABOT STATS*

Sk8terdude Specialty, skating.

Lawrence's medapoints have been set to 500.

*Forgive Me by Versus the World song playing in the background for this robattle*

"Okay Meta-Bee, attack it directly," said Rafael.

"Gotcha!" Meta-Bee obeyed.

"Sk8terdude, just chill," said Lawrence.

Sk8terdude just stands there.

" Why isn't he ordering his medabot to attack? thought Rafael._ Unless it's a trap!_

"Hold on Meta-Bee!"

"What?!" Meta-Bee came to a complete stop.

"Now you've fallen in the trap!" exclaimed Lawrence. "Active ability medacard AREA DISINTEGRATE!!"

Lawrence inserts a card into his medadisk and a holographic projectory occurs.

"What the hell does that do?" wondered Rafael.

"It's a card that crumbles the area around it!" answered Lawrence. Rafael gasped.

"Whoa!!!!!" yelled out Meta-Bee.

There are many holes on the ground and Meta-Bee is hanging from the side of the bottomless pit.

"Meta-Bee, pull yourself up!" Rafael yelled.

"Easier said than done!" he yelled back.

Meta-Bee gets on his feet and charges directly at Sk8terdude.

"Laser cannon!!"

"Activate equip card SPEED CHARGER!!" announced Lawrence.

Sk8terdude's speed goes up to the highest level.

"Now skate! Skate like your life depends on it!!"

Sk8terdude grabs his board on his back and starts skating around the area.

"I cant hit him!!" said Meta-Bee. "He's going around in circles and he's dodging every one of my shots!"

"Do your ultimate trick!" said Lawrence proudly.

Sk8terdude performs a near perfect Ariel 360 Ollie.

Rafael and Meta-Bee stare in awe.

Ability medacard activate! ROCKET SKATE BOMBS!!"

"Bombs away!!" said Sk8terdude as he was still in the air. Small round bombs fell from inside the holes on Sk8erdude's red board.

"Bombs?" Meta-Bee couldn't believe it. "What do you―AGHHHHH!!!"

"Meta-Bee!!!"

There's a huge explosion.

"METABEE 85 PERCENT ALL BODY DAMAGE. CLOSE TO FUNCTIONING," said Rafael's medawatch.

Meta-Bee kneeling on one knee, all scraped up and covered in dirt. "Ohhh. What hit me?"

"Get ready to finish it off" said Lawrence.

"Rafael...help me," his medabots asked for his help.

"There's nothing I can do Meta-Bee. Unless...thats it! Meta-Bee wait for it!"

Sk8terdude comes skating directly toward Meta-Bee.

"Any day now, Raf."

"Wait for it."

Sk8terdude gets at a closer range to Meta-Bee.

"Wait for it."

Sk8terdude is about to ram into Meta-Bee.

"Now, Meta-Bee! Shoot at the wheels!!"

"The wheels? What good does that do?" argued Meta-Bee.

"Do it damn it!"

"Fine. Whatever. Laser cannon!"

Meta-Bee kept firing until the left wheel of Sk8erdude's skateboard. He keeps shooting 'till the right wheel pops out.

Sk8terdude just trips and crashes.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Lawrence was shocked.

"Yes!" cheered Rafael. "Alright Meta-Bee. Now do your thing!"

"Right Laser cannon!"

Meta-Bee shoots and blasts tiny holes all over Sk8terdude's body.

"Sk8terdude! There must be something I can do! Looking and digging through his cards, Lawrence knew everything everything he had was useless. "Nooooo!"

"Use your seeker missiles!" ordered Rafael

"Missile Launch!" yelled Meta-Bee.

His rockets blast Sk8terdude to smithereens.

"Now, use the medaforce!"

Meta-Bee's body glows bright yellow. "Get ready, to kiss your bot goodbye! Medaforce!!!!"

Sk8terdude is done for.

All of Lawrence's cards flew everywhere. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screams.

Lawrence's medapoints have been terminated to zero.

Sk8terdude's medal falls out of it's body.

"No! I lost! Even with medacards I still couldn't beat him!!" pouted Lawrence.

"Lawrence, calm down," Maria tried to soothe him.

"No, I won't calm down!! The kid has never heard of medacards and yet, he still beat me!! Argh!!"

"Dude―" started Rafael.

"Shut up!! Just shut up!!! This isn't over. You hear me? This isn't over!!"

**OVER AT THE FAIR GROUNDS, THE RUBBER ROBOS WERE PLANNING ON AN IDEA TO STEAL META-BEE'S MEDAL AND USE ITS POWER TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD. IF ALL ELSE FAILS, THEY HAVE AGREED TO PERMANETLY QUIT.**

"So what are we going to plan?" asked Shrimplips. "It's getting late and I need my hours."

"Relax Shrimplips," said Seaslug, leader of the Robos. "Ever since we made our comeback, we have come closer than ever to stealing that kid's medabot's medal. We will NOT let our chance go to waste."

"Well we better do something fast," Gillgirl said. "We can't afford to look like losers again. This kid is harder to deal with then that other brat we faced in the past."

"Hey guess what?" said Squidguts as he just walked in. "I was spying on Rafael's last robattle and his medabots is really worn out."

"Well then nows our chance to reclaim what's ours!" said Seaslug. "To....uh where are they Squidguts?"

"Uh, I forget."

"Squidguts!!"

"I'm sorry. Wait. They are at this kids place about a block from our hideout."

"To that kids place!"

**MEAN WHILE RAFAEL AND META-BEE WAS STILL TRAINING NIN-NINJA, MARIA WAS MAKING OUT WITH HER BOYFRIEND. AND THEY DIDNT KNOW UNEXPECTED VISITORS WERE COMMING.**

"So I should ease back a little, and that way I can dive for a vertical drift?" asked Nin-Ninja.

"Yeah. You just got to go forward a little. Like direct attacks. What you do is hold your guard down and waiting for the right moment is always the best thing to do for quick victories."

"I think those two are getting along well," said Rafael.

"Yeah how can I ever repay you?" asked Carlos.

"Just give me 30 bucks and we'll call it even."

"...Hahaha! Always the joker huh? Good one dude."

"No seriously. I need the money. I already owe a lot of people money."

Just then the entire back yard started fogging up.

"Whats going on?" demanded Rafael.

"I don't know," said Carlos.

Maria screams.

"Maria!" cries Carlos.

Rafael and Carlos run to the front yard.

"Robos!"

"That's the NEW Robos to you kid. We've been through this many times. I'm ashamed you still forget about us."

"With all due respect, you can't really blame me," Rafael said apologetically

"Well thats―it doesn't matter anyway. Because today is the day you lose your medal! Transport Gokudo!"

Gokudo is being transported.

"Are you ready to robattle, Rafael?" asked Shrimplips.

Rafael just looks at them, then at Meta-Bee.

"C'mon dude," convinced Meta-Bee. "Let's do it!"

"But your speed is no match compared to Gokudo's."

"Then you'll need new parts," said Lawrence.

"Lawrence?" said Rafael.

"Transport Skate parts!"

Lawrence transports Sk8terdude's right skate arm, and his skate legs along with his board.

"Yeah! Uh, how do these work?" asked Meta-Bee.

"You skate on them, duh!"

"Thanks Lawrence," smiled Rafael.

"Go Gokudo!" ordered Shrimplips.

"Attack Meta-Bee!"

"Use your drill punch!"

"Drill punch!" said Gokudo.

"Meta-Bee dodge." Meta-Bee wasn't quick enough. Gokudo got a direct hit on his arm.

"METABEE LEFT ARM 60 PERCENT DAMAGE," said Rafael's medawatch.

"Are you okay?" asked Rafael.

"I can't feel my left arm!"

"He has to use the skate parts," said Lawrence. "Or else he'll have no chance at all."

"What am I supposed to do? How can I beat Gokudo's super speed? Wait a minute, Lawrence is right! Metabee has to use the skate parts if I want to retain my rare medal.

"Meta-Bee! Skate! Skate like your life depended on it!"

"What?!" Meta-Bee protested. "I don't know how to skate! You never taught me how when I see you skate on your spare time!"

"Thats because you never bothered coming out! I always practiced my ollies and when I asked you to try, you quit like a little girl and left! Who's problem now?"

"But―"

"JUST SKATE YOU STUPID MEDABOT!!!" yelled Rafael.

"Fine!" Meta-Bee places his right foot in the middle of the board, and pushes off.

"Whoa!! Hey, I'm doing it. I'm really doing it!"

"Enough stalling!" said Shrimplips. "Gokudo, finish him off!"

"Stretcher punch!" Meta-Bee ollied and dodged the attack.

"What??" Shrimplips and Gokudo both cried out.

"C'mon Meta-Bee! Keep skating! Do some tricks why don't you?" encouraged Rafael.

"On it!" agreed Meta-Bee.

"No Gokudo! Stop him!" ordered Shrimplips.

"Drill punch!" Meta-Bee blocks the attack with the backboard of the board.

Meta-Bee continues to skate around while Gokudo tries to strike Meta-Bee but fails because Meta-Bee is faster than Gokudo.

"Stand still!" said Gokudo.

Metabee does a 360-Ariel and jammed the edge of the board right at Gokudo's face.

"Seeker missiles," said Rafael.

Meta-Bee launched his rockets and pelted Gokudo ending the robattle. His medal popped out.

"No!!" cried Seaslug. "He was our last medabot!! We're finished!!!"

"I don't know about you," said Gillgirl. "But my old suit just doesn't quite fit me anymore."

"Gillgirl," cried Seaslug. "_What are you_ _saying_?"

"I'm saying its over Seaslug," said Gillgirl calmly. "It's been a lot of fun. Well not really. Well take care." She ripped the antennas of her suit and walked away.

"Bah!" said Seaslug. "Who _needs_ her? We're still a team, _right_?" Shrimplips and Squidguts looked the other way.

"Oh not you too!"

"You have to understand," began Squidguts. "We're just not cut out for this kind of stuff you know? I was doing okay in my old job as an assistant secretary."

"Yeah, and minimum wage or not," said Shrimplips. "I could still afford to pay my rent. But this job is really cutting into my pride." Both Squidguts and Shrimplips ripped off their antennas and walked away as the sun began to set.

"It's over..." sobbed Seaslug. "I'm finished! I'm ruined!!" His cell phone rings. "Hello? Yes honey, I will pick up the donuts." He crawled away on his knees in pity. As the sun was setting, Rafael and his friends along with Lawrence were talking.

"Thank you Lawrence," said Rafael. "I would have never defeated the Robos and put them back into retirement without your skate parts."

"It was cool," said Lawrence. He begins to leave.

"Wait," said Rafael. "Don't you want your parts back?"

"You can keep them," said Lawrence. "I got a ton of them more in my shop."

Rafael grins. "Thanks man." He and Lawrence pound fists as a sign of their new friendship and Lawrence leaves.

_Today was supposed to be fun, _thought Rafael. _But I didn't really enjoy it as much as I thought I would. I'm turning 15, whats wrong with me? It's like as if no matter what I do, I can't have fun. I just won't enjoy it no matter what it is. Am I on the verge of just giving up on life?_

_Will Rafael ever have fun again? Is he maturing just to quickly? Is he really about to give up on life? Find out next season on_

_Medabots – 4ever!_

_***END OF SEASON 2***_


End file.
